I Love You
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: Her cheeks were flushed, lips slightly parted, her breathing heavy, and eyes darkened with desire.“I need you.” His mind raced. Those were three very, very dangerous words.


* * *

**I Love You**  
** by: Eris Dea Disaccordo**  
** -July 21, 2006**

* * *

It was, aside from the fact that it was one-thirty in the morning, a relatively peaceful night, although the clubs downtown were thumping with loud beats of music as bodies swayed to the rhythm of sound. Everyone was having a good time.

Except one.

Of course, Raven _had_ been there for hours, looking for Conrí O'Rian, an Irish millionaire, heir to the renowned O'Rian Worldwide Industries, and the biggest drug lord in both Gotham and Jump city. Huffing in annoyance at the person who'd just grabbed her from behind, she grit her teeth and pulled away from the sweaty, gyrating guy, stalking past many other similar bodies and keeping her rage down, careful not to spill her drink. _Azar! _She just wished that she were home and in bed, reading the original scrolls of the Thalupian Archives that she had retrieved from the ruins of the once prosperous lands of Thalupe a week ago. No, scratch that. She wished she had never volunteered herself to go on this mission, that she had never accepted the call from Chief Wilhelm in the first place. A body placed itself in contact with her back.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Back off!" she snarled, eyes flashing a bright red color in the dark. The guy scrambled away, tripping a few people in his retreat. Raven smirked, allowing a bit of smugness to bubble up in her. Hey, she deserved it after everything she'd been through tonight. _I'll give it another hour, and then I'll hit the streets,_ she thought, eyes scanning the room as she sipped her vodka martini. Although she was legally of age, she was on duty, but what Robin doesn't know won't hurt him, in this case anyway. Finishing off her drink, she leaned over the bar and handed her glass to the bartender, a good-looking man with russet hair and gray-blue eyes. He smiled kindly at her, eyes twinkling.

"Another?" he asked in a baritone-pitched voice, pouring scotch into a glass as he spoke.

"Yeah, single," Raven said, watching as he smoothly slid the glass a few feet away and into the hand of a rugged-looking man.

"Just like me," he tried to flirt, but Raven's blank expression did not change. He caught himself and set about to make her drink, mildly disgruntled at her lack of response. She used the mirror behind the bar to monitor the room while paying attention to the bartender's actions at the same time. You never know what anyone could put in your drink. "Name's Marco," he offered, a soft smile curving his lips as he attempted to start a conversation.

"Rachel."

"Is that with two 'L's and an 'E'?" he asked, acting interested.

"No, just regularly spelled," Raven answered, her violet eyes leaving the mirror to look at him. "Plain name for a plain girl."

"You think you're plain?" he asked skeptically, "Why?"

"Because I am," Raven said, not bothering to hide the bored tone in her voice.

"I don't think you're a plain girl," he said. "In fact," he said, putting that last touches to her drink, "I don't ever want to finish making this martini, if only to make you stay here longer."

Raven snorted. "Smooth talker," she commented wryly as she took her glass. "But I need to go."

"Well, I get off in a few hours," he said, trying to stall her leave. "Will you still be here?"

"Got other plans," she told him, downing her martini in three gulps.

"Could I have your number, at least?" he asked, finally voicing what the sorceress had been anticipating. He handed her a napkin and a ball pen. "I'd really like to get to know you more." She inwardly rolled her eyes. _Typical male._

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not that kind of girl," she said, placing her empty glass on the bar, along with her bill, as she turned away from him. Raven moved around the dancing bodies and out of his sight. She shook her head, thinking to herself on how predictable men were as she exited the club. _I should just call it a night. Nothing's been actively suspicious anyway._ But just as she thought about it, a black figure moved into an alleyway, and Raven immediately searched for the person's aura. _Bingo. Huh, just when I thought I could actually get some rest._

She pulled off her black wig, sighing at the sensation of the chilly air soothing her itchy scalp, and threw the damned thing in a nearby trashcan as she trailed him in the alleyway. Silently, she followed the anxious figure, resisting the urge to gag at the disgusting odor of the dank passage. The person finally stopped and whipped out his hand, striking her unexpectedly. She fell to the ground, her temple hitting the concrete roughly. Fingers quickly wove into her hair and slammed her head three times onto the hard surface. On instinct, she used her powers to throw him away from her. A hand on her bruised temple, she struggled to remain her balance as she rose from the ground. **BANG!**If not for Raven's reflexes, she'd have been nursing a bullet in her stomach as well as a sore head. Leaping out of the way, she evaded three more shots, before focusing her energy on the gun. Shock filled the person's being as the gun melted in his hand, and he tried to run, but Raven turned the black energy into the shape of a hand, and pinned him down. She walked to him; stepping over the disfigured weapon he had previously used on her, allowing him to know that she was very, _very_ annoyed. She stopped before him, giving him her most terrifying look. It worked.

"P-please," he whimpered, "Please d-don't hurt me! I'm s-sorry I sh-shot at you!" He cowered before her, struggling to retain the use of his limbs.

"Don't move," she said, and the poor thing froze. "You work for Mr. O'Rian," she said, her voice cold.

He paled. "P-please! It's not what you think," he tried to say. But Raven's dark look hushed him into silence.

"If you know what's best for you," she said, eyes glowing an endless white, scaring the man into submission, "You won't try to run." And with that she gently set him down onto the dirty floor. He made no move to run, and as Raven made no move to hurt him, he obeyed her command.

"Where is O'Rian?" she asked him, her voice echoing in the small passage.

"I-I'm just his errand boy!" he stuttered, "I don't know anything!" he claimed, just as Raven felt an intimidating presence behind her. She, then, knew immediately that she was in trouble. **BANG!**She ducked the bullet, pushing the man behind a metallic dumpster, and faced the infamous drug lord himself.

"'Lo, lassie," O'Rian said, the gun aimed at her, "Lookin' fer me?"

Raven smirked, despite the throbbing pain in her head that acted up once more. "Actually, I was," she said, positioning herself into a fighting stance.

O'Rian guffawed. "Are ye takin' me in, lass?" he asked her, very curious.

Raven shrugged. "Do you want me to?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

O'Rian shrugged right back. "Only if ye can," he said. Raven's aura flared at the challenge, and before he knew it, the big bad drug lord was held in a firm grip of black energy. His eyes widened. "Yer one of 'em Teen Titans!" he gasped, surprised. Raven smiled mockingly at him, and, grabbing hold of the shocked errand 'boy', teleported them all to the police station.

Many where surprised at the sudden appearance of the usually reclusive sorceress, and could only gap at the sight of her in the police department, holding the most wanted international drug lord. But at the sight of her captives, Chief of Jump City Police Ernest Wilhelm, and Gotham City's own Commissioner James Gordon acted at once. "Conrí O'Rian," Chief Wilhelm said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, "You are under arrest." The drug lord could only stare at the dark witch as she release her hold on him. As the Chief slapped the bracelets on his wrists, he introduced Commissioner Gordon to their resident hero. "Jim, this is Raven of the Teen Titans," Raven shook the elder man's hand. "Raven, this is Commissioner Gordon from Gotham City."

"Pleasure," Gordon said, smiling amiably at her.

"It's all mine," Raven murmured, giving him a soft smile. Gordon looked at her, admiration in his eyes.

"How on Earth did you catch him?" he asked curious, but a scuffle beside them distracted the demoness from answering.

"_Bitch!_" **BANG!** Blood began to leak out of her shoulder as the forgotten man fired two more shots at her, hitting her thigh and arm. Raven grunted at the pain, but summoned power to hit the man with a rather large desk. He dropped the gun and four officers ran to subdue him. Gordon helped her up as she began to sway from side to side.

"Unfortunately for him, I'm not the type to turn down challenges," she said to the elderly Commissioner, answering his earlier question as she leaned back against the wall to support her.

"Raven!" Chief Wilhelm handed O'Rian to three other officers and rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" Raven gave him a look and he could've slapped himself. "Of course you're not," he mumbled, "Do you need medical assistance?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, feeling her healing powers start up. Everyone watched as the bullets began to leave her body, the wounds closing as the slugs fell noisily on the floor. "See, all better," Raven said, rubbing the blood off her arm gingerly. "Tender, but better." She sighed at the blood on her clothes. "I need to go, Chief," she said, nodding to them. Teleporting into the Tower seemed to take a lot out of her, as she stumbled onto her bed as soon as she stepped through her portal. _This is **so** not my bed, _she thought darkly as someone jumped up and tackled her to the floor. _Richard, get off me. My body's still tender._ "Richard, get off me," she said, proud that there wasn't any pain present in her tone.

Her friend was panting at the surprise he'd received. "Raven? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" he asked her, not moving.

"Oh, nothing really… Apparently, I accessed the wrong room and ended up lying on your floor after getting tackled down here by my best friend. I'm peachy keen," she replied, her voice oozing sarcasm. But she winced as he pressed down on her arm, and he heard it.

"You're not peachy keen," Robin said, rolling off her, but bringing her on top of him. Raven blushed at the position they assumed, and she felt Robin push her against the side of his bed.

_Holy… Oh, Azar, he has to stop that right now, 'cause I'm getting horny_, Raven thought in a panic as he pushed his thigh firmly between hers. _Ah!__Oh, wow, that feels absolutely- No! Stop! Don'teven think about it!_ she scolded herself. "Richard, what are you doing?" There was a tremor inside her that made itself known through her voice, and Robin stopped moving.

"I'm trying to prop you up so that I can see what's wrong. Well, since I can't see, I guess the correct term would be 'feel' you. You're obviously injured, Rae," he said, brushing his fingers down her cheeks and past her neck, sending goose bumps to run through her. As he pressed down on her right arm, she winced once again and Robin rubbed circles on her flesh. "What happened here?"

Raven suppressed a moan as he accidentally shifted against her, heat pooling between her thighs at the friction. "Some guy shot me," she answered in a soft voice, knowing fully well he wouldn't like her answer. He stopped moving at that, his feelings as a leader and her best friend, and as a person who was deeply attracted to the quiet sorceress, threatening to explode as cold fury ran through him. "I received a call from the police department when you guys went to bed, and I accepted the job-"

"Without backup?" he asked incredulously, disbelief lacing around his fury. She had been the one to suggest the buddy system in the first place, why did she-

"Yes, without back up," Raven said to him calmly. One of them had to stay calm or else they'd both get each other in a frenzy. "I planned on it being a recon job only, but I ended up catching this errand boy for Conrí O'Rian-"

"The drug lord in Gotham?"

"Yeah, he transferred here because Commissioner Gordon found his hideout. I caught _him_, too, just so you know. Anyway, he followed his 'boy' and found me talking to him. Tried to shoot me, too, but I dodged it. The idiot challenged me to take him in, so I did," she said, smugness flaring through her aura. Robin smirked despite himself, pitying the poor fool who dared to challenge her. You never challenged Raven. You'd lose, instantly and miserably. "His lackey didn't like that one bit, and when we got to the station, he grabbed a gun off an officer and shot me three times." Robin started and Raven mentally cursed herself for that little slip.

"Three times!" He placed a hand on her stomach and outer thigh. "Where?" His tone left no room for protest and Raven guided his right hand higher on her thigh, then the other to her shoulder, where she had been hit. "God, Rae, this is too close for comfort," he said, his voice low and choked. He traced circles around the spot on her shoulder, and only then felt the sticky wetness on her clothes. "Is that blood?" Raven nodded, then realized that it was too dark for him to see her.

"Yeah, it is." Without her predicting it, Robin shifted suddenly, his thigh pressing deliciously hard against her, and as she was unprepared for the sensation, a gasp tore itself from her lips. Robin froze.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Raven shook her head, not trusting her voice. She grasped his arms and swallowed hard as he moved once again. "Rae, talk to me, what-"

"Stop moving," Raven said, her voice strangled, moisture seeping from the apex of her legs. _What the hell? It's not time for my heat yet! Why is this happening?_ Robin complied, afraid to hurt her even more. Though she could not see, he bore the expression of anxiety and confusion, his hazel eyes trying to see her clearly in the dark room. At the sudden wave of emotions he released, she summoned a faint ball of light to let him see her, and his eyes widened at the sight of the blood that had stained her shirt.

Unfortunately, for her, he was only wearing a pair of forest green pajama bottoms, showing off his lean shoulders, his drool-worthy chest, and gorgeous abs. Adding the fact that he looked yummy with his hair in a messy bed head look… Well, Raven _was _half-human, and the temptation was far too great for her to fight off.

"Raven, your shirt-" He fingered the fabric, toying with the bullet hole on her shoulder.

"Richard…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm sick," she whispered, looking into his eyes. He swallowed, tearing his amber eyes from her gaze and onto the blood on her shirt. His heart clenched at the idea of losing her. _This was too goddamn close,_ he thought.

"We need to get you cleaned up," he said, toying with the hole on her shirt.

She caught his hand in hers. "It's just a piece of fabric," she reasoned, her voice husky as her body started to heat up. _It feels like it's my heat cycle, but that's two weeks away!_ She put her hand on his shoulder, wanting to stand up and get away from him. _I'd only ruin us._ She felt his hand on her thigh, where the bullet hit her, and she shifted closer to him, bringing his hand even higher. At her movement, Robin tore his gaze from her wounds and looked into her eyes. His heart began to beat faster at the sight of her. Her cheeks were flushed, lips slightly parted, her breathing heavy, and eyes darkened with desire. Only then did he notice that their position was highly suggestive, and that his thigh was pressing against her- "I need you."

Three very, _very_ dangerous words. Robin couldn't breathe, his mind racing because of the situation he was in. Here was his best friend, the only person who could ever hope to understand him, looking at him as if he was her everything and saying that she needed him. He must still be sleeping and dreaming. "Raven," he tried to think clearly, but anything he had to say had to wait another time, as the violet-haired witch began to devour his lips with her own. His body stirred at her actions, goose bumps rising as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled her leg over his hips, letting her straddle his hips as he held her to him, pressing her as close to him as he could, kissing her for all he was worth. He was flying through the air again, her lips bringing him next to heaven. It was as if his brain melted into a puddle and seeped out of his ears, far away from his head, because he couldn't think at all. Raven kept kissing him and nipping his bottom lip, sucking on it, before teasing his tongue with hers. _My God, she knows how to kiss,_ he thought when his brain returned. He almost melted into goo when she rocked her hips against him, white flashes blinding him behind closed eyes. _Oh, God, Rae, don't stop._

She didn't.

Sliding her hand off his shoulder, she raked her nails down his chest, making Robin gasp and buck his hips hard on hers. She broke the kiss, gasping as he finally took the lead. His lips trailed open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, before licking the shell of her ear and sucking the lobe in between his lips, stroking it with his tongue as he tugged on the flesh with his teeth. Raven held tightened her hold on his hair, telling him silently to keep doing that.

He didn't obey.

He moved lower, on that spot just above her neck, and drove her crazy as he bit down and sucked on the patch of flesh. The pain she'd felt only served to heighten her pleasure, as she _was_ half-demon after all. Demons thrived on pain, and Robin realized that as he began to bite down on her skin harder. Raven whimpered as he suddenly nudged her arm, where she had been shot, and she realized that it was her injuries that had her so delirious with lust. _Figures,_ she had begun to think, but Robin had snuck his hand under her shirt and trailed his fingers up her stomach. She became inpatient and moved, his hand suddenly cupping her breast. He groaned and pulled on her bra, which disappeared all of a sudden. Breaking the kiss, he frowned and she chuckled. Her pants disappeared as well, and he returned her chuckled when he realized she had used her magic to make the clothes disappear.

"Cheater," he whispered, sliding his fingers across her soft flesh. She stilled at his actions, breathing deeply as he circled her nipple. When he squeezed the hard bud in between his fingers, she choked and gripped his arm, but he continued to toy with her, driving her crazy with the slightest motion. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be her best lover yet. Growing impatient with his teasing, she pulled away from his touch and took off her shirt, throwing it to the side, and Robin was on her once more, kissing her roughly. He moved them to the bed, his fingers rushing to pull her panties off her. All to soon, Raven was bucking her hips against his hand, his skilled fingers delving into her tight passage. He continued to bite and suck on her skin, bringing her closer to release with each motion he made.

"Richard!" Hot, white pleasure flowed through her veins, shutting down her brain for a few moments. When she regained the ability to think, Robin was raking his fingers through her hair, murmuring words of assurance into her ear. "Gods, Richard, that was…" she tried to describe how she felt, but couldn't. Robin grunted softly in agreement, his hands trailing down her body once more. Desire held her captive again, and she flipped them over, rocking her hips against his. A groan issued from his throat, and it sent a rush of satisfaction and power through her. Reaching down, she cupped him through his pajamas, grinning wickedly at the choked sound he gave her. Still cupping him through the cotton fabric, she magicked his bottoms off, making him gasp at the sudden feel of her palm around his-

"_Raven!"_ He clutched at his sheets, nearly tearing through the thin spreads. "Oh,_ God_, Rae, don't stop!"

"Oh, don't worry, _lover_," Raven purred, licking her way down his body. "I have no intentions of stopping until I make you come _so hard_ that you pass out in pleasure." And with that said, she took him into her mouth, moaning as he reached the back of her throat. A ripping sound was heard as Robin whimpered, finally managing to ruin his bed sheets, and Raven chuckled, the sound sending off wonderful vibrations for him to feel. A hand tangled into her hair as the other reached for a pillow, his fingers squeezing on the soft object as Raven gave him the best blow job he'd ever experienced. With lots of licking and sucking and growling involved. He came sooner that he expected, when Raven suddenly probed his ass with her finger. A strangled version of her name escaped his lips, as white flashes erupted behind his eyelids, his hips jerking up to her. Swallowing until she got every last drop, she continued to pump him until he relaxed against the bed, panting and shuddering.

"My God, Raven, that was…"

"Believe me, Richard, I _know_," she told him, reminding him that she'd said the exact same thing a while back. He grinned down at her, gathering her into his arms.

"If I'd known that you wouldn't mind, I'd have made my move years ago," he told her, and she laughed.

"Think about it. All that time, wasted because you were too slow," she commented, shaking her head in mock disappointment. He growled.

"Oh, you think that's slow? I'll show you slow!" He flipped them over once more, kissing her with renewed vigor. Raven pushed up to him, her thighs spreading for him when he placed his knee between her legs and gripped her hips in a bruising hold. Rubbing himself teasingly against her, he slipped into her shallowly before pulling out of her entirely, refraining from entering her until she asked him to, a breathless, "Please!" whispered desperately into his ear. As it was, he groaned deeply and plunged into her, her hips lifting up for a better angle. Raven cried out as she clutched his back, scoring the skin her nails found. Robin continued to pound forcefully into her, finding her lips with his and swallowing her cries of pleasure.

He pulled away from her and paused to adjust her legs, one over his shoulder and the other around his waist, then penetrated her deeper, the position leaving her unable to move with him. His free hand toyed with her breasts, playing with one mound as his lips worked the other. He tugged on her nipple, and Raven clamped down on him tightly when he twisted it painfully. They cried out in chorus at the sensation, Raven climaxing instantly. Robin's hand then found its way to where they were joined, and he turned his attentions to the sensitive nub hidden by her wet folds. Raven squeezed harder on him, a second orgasm ripping through her, and Robin came with her this time, plunging in deeply as he erupted inside her with a primal growl.

The couple collapsed against Robin's bed, sated and sleepy. Robin had half a mind to sleep on top of her, as she made a very good pillow, but his personality got the better of him, and he rolled them over. Now that he thought about it, he like this position better. Raven had wrapped her arms around him, legs tangled with his, breasts pressed up to his side. He pulled her as close as possible, savoring the feeling of her nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

"You are amazing," he whispered, his fingers raking her hair. She leaned up and kissed him once more, her hands moving along his chest. "I'll say it again," he murmured when they parted, "You are _amazing_."

"I thank you," she replied, chuckling. Her eyes, unusually expressive, shone with mischief. "You were pretty amazing too. I know now why they call you Boy _Wonder_." Robin flushed, a pretty light red color tainting his cheeks. Raven laughed, delighted that she could do that to him. His expression became serious all of a sudden.

"Was that vodka I tasted?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowed. Raven shrugged, avoiding his piercing gaze. "Raven…"

"So I drank a bit," she said defensively, "I only had two glasses, Richard, that isn't enough to faze me in the slightest-"

"Hey, hey," he interrupted, placing his hands on her arms, "I was only asking. I know how much alcohol it takes to get you drunk remember? I was just wondering if it was vodka."

Raven scoffed. "That was lame, _Dick_," she told him, drawing a laugh from him.

"Sorry," he said, "I'm still a little dazed. You're quite the vixen." Raven blushed at that, and it was Robin's turn to be delighted at her reaction. "We should do this again sometime." He winced. That had sounded much better in his head. Raven had stilled in his arms, hurt surrounding her thickly. She tried to pull away from him, but he pulled her back, apologizing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"The _hell_ you didn't!" she snarled. "I'm not someone you can just _fuck_ with occasionally, _Robin_! I'm not that kind of girl. _Let me go_!"

"_No!_ I can't let you go," he told her, his temper rising along with his panic. He didn't want her to go like this!

"_Now, Robin! Let go_!"

"I told you I can't, you stupid girl! I love you!"

They froze, his words cutting through them both like a knife in butter. They sat on the bed, sheets and blankets in disarray, a pillow knocked into the floor because of their scuffle. Raven gaped at him, different possible comebacks running rampantly through her head. But she didn't use any of them. "What did you just say?" she asked, eyes wide.

The black-haired teen squeezed his eyes shut, breathing in deeply. Then, his amber-gold eyes locked onto her violet orbs. "I said that I- I love you," he repeated, the fear of being rejected sweeping through him violently. Raven remained frozen; the shock of his confession hadn't left her system yet. Robin tightened his hold on her. "Rae? Raven…Say something. Anything."

"I can't believe you called me stupid," she said. _Well, that was unexpected,_ she thought, cringing at her tactlessness. But it broke the ice, and they chuckled for a few moments.

"Rae, I didn't mean it like that," Robin said, trying to explain. "I… don't quite know why I said it, but it came out, you know?"

"Word vomit," Raven nodded, "Happens to me too." Robin sighed in relief. "I love you too," she blurted, and now, Robin was the one gaping. "See? I told you it happens to me too." No response. "Uh, Robin?" Nothing. "Richard?" Nada. _"Dick!"_ He sprung on her, kissing her fiercely. She moaned, holding him to her, feeling the remnants of their dispute dissipating as he rubbed against her once more.

"Tell me its true," he asked her, lifting a pale leg over his waist.

"I love you." He slipped into her a little.

"Say it again." His eyes flashed, and she shivered in delight at the power he exuded, pushing up against him, making him slide just a bit deeper into her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, leaning up to brush her lips on his and he groaned, his hips jerking up slightly. _"Say it!" _Her eyes darkened, body humming in anticipation, lips twitching in amusement at his impatience. She raised her head off the bed slowly, and practically purred in his ear.

"I love _you_."

* * *

_I think I'm on a roll... I think this is the third piece I've posted after I said I'd be real busy with homework...LOL! Anyway, tell me what you think! Thanks so much! _

_-Eris _


End file.
